Accidental Love
by Samantha Jane Hardy
Summary: Samantha's bad day gets worse, her boyfriend has just left her for another woman. When she gets into a car accident., she finds comfort where she least expects it.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Matt Hardy, WWFE or Titan Sports, nor am I in any way affiliated with the previously stated. 

**Chapter 1: The Accident**

"I can't believe I wasted my time on that loser!What a jerk!How could he do this to me?"I was driving along Rt. 9 yelling at the top of my lungs.Stephen and I had been together for two years and we just broke up.It wasn't one of those nice, mutual decision things - he met someone else.I was balling and had hardly any voice left due to all the screaming.LeAnn Womack's song Why the call it falling came on the radio and I lost it. 

At first, I didn't notice that the traffic light was red or that the car in front of me was stopping.At the last minute, I saw the car's brake lights and slammed on my brakes.It was too late; we collided.I was thrown forward in my seat, but the seatbelt violently yanked me backwards.I sat in my car, a bit disoriented.I put the car in park and noticed through my tears that the driver of the car I hit was walking towards me.He was gorgeous – long dark hair, pulled back into a ponytail. He was average height, 6'2, 6'3.Great body, you could tell this guy worked out.There was something about him, reassuring.His face – it was sweet, kind, gentle._He doesn't look upset. Good sign. I couldn't handle a guy with road rage right now._

My chest was beginning to hurt due to the force of catching the seatbelt.I released the seatbelt, quickly tried to wipe my tears away, and got out of my car.The guy was now standing right in front of me."Hi there, are you okay?"He questioned.

I couldn't see his eyes behind his sunglasses, but he seemed honestly concerned._What I wouldn't give for some sunglasses, I must look awful."I'm fine, I think."And the tears started again.I started crying full force now.I was trying to relay my story about Stephen and me breaking up, but it wasn't really working through the crying.My voice kept catching in my throat. _

He immediately stepped towards me and wrapped his arms around me.I didn't shy away as he held me to him.I needed this.I needed to be held and he was so strong."It's okay, it's okay.You're going to be alright."He began running his hand across my hair.

After a few minutes in his arms, I was able to calm down. I pulled away from him and looked at the ground."Thank you.You must think I'm crazy."

"Crazy, no.Hurt, yes.So why are you so upset?I caught that it had something to do with a guy – Stephen?"

At the sound of Stephen's name, I jerked my head up.He removed his sunglasses and tried to meet my eyes.I was so confused._I love Stephen.I thought we would always be together.No, he is a jerk!I deserve better than that.How could he do this to me? _

Stephen's words ran through my mind._"Sam, this isn't working.You and I just aren't right for each other.The last two years have been great, but it's over.She gives me everything you couldn't.Sam, I'm sorry, I do love you."_

_Love me?You must be kidding.If you loved me, we would still be together - you wouldn't be with her.And what didn't I give you that she could?_

The guy was still standing before me, waiting for me to respond."My boyfriend just broke up with me.Apparently, I wasn't everything he needed.He left me for someone else."

He winced as I told him."Well, at least he didn't leave you for another guy."He stopped for a second, then continued."He didn't, did he?"_He must have realized that Stephen leaving for another guy could actually happen._

"No, it was another woman."

"Well, see.It could be worse."He cautiously smiled. "Look, I don't know you, but from what I have seen, it's his loss."

I thought about what he had said._No he didn't. How sweet is this guy."I guess."I smiled slightly._

"I'm Matt."

"I'm Samantha."All of a sudden I looked over and saw the damage to his car."Oh my goodness.I am so sorry."

"It's okay, don't worry about it.We'll just call our insurance companies and they'll take care of it."

_This guy is too much. He's too sweet._

We exchanged our insurance and contact information.

"Don't stress over your ex.It's for the best, you don't want to be with a guy like that."Matt said as he walked to his car.

"I'll try." I said as I got into my car.

  
**_Another Hardy Boyz fanfic. I hope you like it._**   
**_Just one chapter for now, but there is more coming._**   
**_Please Review, I appreciate all input (good and bad)._**


	2. Helping Me to Forget

  
Chapter 2  
Later that afternoon, I was washing dishes and singing along with the radio. All of sudden, I heard the   
phone ringing in the other room. It's Stephen! He called to say it was all a cruel joke, he wants to get   
back together. I turned off the sink and ran to answer the phone. Wait a minute. I don't want him to think   
that I'm just waiting on him to call. I know, I'll pretend that I just got in. I began running in place. As the   
phone rang for the second time. The phone rang for the third time and I stopped running in place as I   
picked up the receiver.  
  
"Hello?" I gasped into the phone.  
  
"Hi. Is Samantha there?" A sweet southern accent asked.  
  
"This is Samantha. Who's this?" I asked, still gasping for air.  
  
"Oh, hi. This is Matt Hardy . . from the accident earlier today."  
  
"Oh! Is everything okay? Is there a problem?" I was beginning to panic. This is just what I need.  
  
"No, no, everything's fine. I just wanted to check up on you and make sure that you were okay. Are you   
okay? You sound out of breath."  
  
"Oh, yeah, I'm fine. I just thought you were someone else." I answered. My breathing was getting back to   
normal.  
  
"I see, pretending like you just got home so he wouldn't think you were waiting by the phone."  
  
"No, I just. . . How did you know?"  
  
"I've done it a few times myself. So, are you okay? You were pretty upset earlier." He asked.  
  
"That's so nice of you. I'm fine, thank you. It's difficult, but I'm trying not to think about it."  
  
"Well, I was thinking maybe you might want to get together tonight to get your mind off of your ex?" He   
timidly asked.  
  
I didn't answer at first. There was an awkward silence.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"I'm sorry. I, I don't know what to say." I stumbled over my words.  
  
"Say yes."  
  
"Alright, yes, I would love to get together with you."  
  
"Okay then, it's a date! I'll pick you up around 8:30, is that okay?" He asked apprehensively.  
  
"That's great." I replied.  
  
"Good. Wear something comfortable."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"See you at 8:30, Samantha."  
  
"Bye." I said as I hung up the receiver. Who is this guy? And why does he care so much?  
  
"Samantha, who cares? He's hot, he seems nice enough, just give it a try. You never know, maybe he'll   
help you forget about Stephen. Worse case scenario is you aren't some pathetic little girl waiting around   
for Stephen."  
  
  



	3. No pressure, No expectations

Accidental Love  
Chapter 3: No pressure, No expectations  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy and am in no way affiliated with WWF or Titan Entertainment.  
* denotes thought  
  
  
*Eight o'clock. Where the heckfire is Shayla.* The doorbell rang. I ran to the door and swung it open. "Where have you been?" Shayla walked in and I closed the door behind her. "Do you know what time it is? It's eight o'clock."  
  
"Then let's hope this guy doesn't show up early."  
  
Shayla was my best friend, we'd known each other for years now. We met at summer camp just before sixth grade and have been friends ever since. She is the only person I have never had an arguement with, we could never be mad at each other. We would be there for each other no matter what. Now she only lived 20 minutes away and we spent almost all of our spare time together.  
  
"What are you going to wear?" She asked as we started down the hallway to my bedroom.  
  
"He said to wear something comfortable, but I don't know what we're doing so I was thinking my black, flare jeans."  
  
"I love those." Shayla added.  
  
"I need your help with the top though. Can you take a look while I throw on some makeup?"  
  
"No prob, bob." She said as she opened the closet doors. "So, are you going to tell me about this guy? Is he cute? Is he nice? Where did you meet him? Come on, dish."  
  
I sat down at my vanity and began applying a bit of makeup. "He's good looking, not too tall. He has long brown hair and deep brown eyes. He seems really nice. He let me cry on him."  
  
"Woa, wait a second. He let you cry on him? Explain." Shayla questioned.  
  
"Remember I called you when I got home to tell you about Stephen? I also told you about my car accident. Well, you know I was upset about Stephen and I was yelling and crying in my car. So, I hit this car and the guy got out and came over to get my information. Well, I was fine until he asked me if I was okay. That's when I lost it."  
  
"Oh Sam, you didn't." I could hear the sympathy in her voice.  
  
"Yeah, I did. He was incredibly sweet. He took me in his arms and tried to comfort me. Then he called this afternoon and asked me out."  
  
"And this is that guy?!? That's great!" Shayla turned around. She was holding up a black t-shirt that read Diva in dark blue sparkly letters. "What do you think?" She asked.  
  
I turned to see the shirt she was holding. "Perfect. There should be a blue hooded sweater in there to match."  
  
Shayla grabbed the sweater from the closet, walked over to the bed and laid the shirt and sweater out. "Alright, now hurry up and get dressed. I'll be in the living room." Shayla walked down the hall to the living room.  
  
I got up from the vanity and went over to my dresser. I took a black bra and thong from one of the drawers. I also grabbed a pair of socks. I began getting dressed. When I was finished getting dresed, I glanced in the mirror for a moment. *Not too bad.* I smiled at the reflection. The t-shirt was form fitting, the jeans were low riding and the sweater drew attention to my waist. I walked down the hall to get Shayla's opinion. "Hey girlie."  
  
Shayla turned around on the couch and looked me over. "That is such an awesome outfit. He's going to love it, Sam!"  
  
"What about shoes? I was thinking the black suede boots with the heels, but I don't know what we're going to be doing."  
  
"The blue and white cross-trainers would look good and they're comfortable."  
  
I turned and went back to my room for the sneakers. I was pulling the sneakers out of the closet when the doorbell rang. "Shay, can you answer that please?" I yelled down the hall. A moment later I could hear voices in the living room. *Good, Shay. Keep him busy.* I tied my sneakers and walked back into the living room.  
  
Shayla turned and saw me. "And here she is."  
  
Matt stood up from the couch and turned to face me. He looked me up and down before saying, "Wow, you look . . . I mean, you're beautiful."  
  
"Thank you." I could feel myself blushing. "You look great." He was wearing tan cargo pants and a black t-shirt that outlined his muscles perfectly.  
  
Shayla was standing behind him, smiling, giving me the thumbs up.   
  
I was struggling to hold back my laughter. "Maybe we should get going." I said.  
  
"Yeah, we don't want to be late." Matt walked around the couch and met me at the door. "Are you all set?"  
  
"Shay, are you staying over?" I asked her.  
  
"Yeah, my walls aren't dry yet."  
  
Shayla was good at covering. She hadn't painted anything in her apartment since she first moved in more than a year ago. The truth was she wanted to be here when I got home so I could dish on the details of my date.  
  
"Alright then, I'll see you when I get back. I just put new sheets on your bed, so you're all set." I replied. I was glad she would be here. I was nervous and anxious. There was no way I could wait until tomorrow to tell her about this date. I turned to Matt and smiled. "I'm ready whenever you are."  
  
"Then let's go." He turned to Shayla and took her hand in his. "It was very nice to meet you."  
  
"Same here." Shayla said as he released her hand.  
  
Matt turned around and opened my front door. He then motioned to me. "Please, after you."  
  
I blushed as I walked through the doorway. It had been so long since anyone had held open a door for me. It seemed there was some freakish epidemic sweeping the country. Regardless as to whether or not people saw you coming, no matter how far from them or the door you were, people would not hold the door for you.  
  
Matt closed the door behind him, placed his hand on the small of my back, and led me to his car. "You really do look amazing." He said softly.  
  
We stopped at his car, he opened the passenger side door, and I got into the car. A bit of my sweater hung just outside the door frame. Before I could move it, Matt tucked the additional fabric into the car and closed the door. As he was approaching the driver side door, I unlocked it.  
  
He got in, closed the door, and started the car. He placed both hands on the steering wheel and said, "I know things with your ex must be difficult, and I don't want to complicate things for you. Why don't we just think of this as a non-date? No pressure, no expectations, just two people out to have a good time."  
  
I turned to him, my eyes met his, and I smiled shyly. "Thank you." This guy is too sweet. *I had forgotten there were men like him. Or is the last of a dying breed?*  
  
Matt backed out of my driveway and we were off to start our non-date. 


	4. The Best Non-Date

Accidental Love   
Chapter 4: The Best Non-Date Ever   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am in any way associated with Matt Hardy or any   
other WWf Superstar. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes   
only.   
  
* denotes thought *   
  
  
Sighing, I leaned against the door, closing it behind me. "That was the best   
non-date ever," I whispered to myself. I began staring into the distance,   
focused on the image of Matt in my mind * For a while, I had completely   
forgotten about Stephen. Even when thoughts of Stephen crept to the forefront   
of my mind and threatened to ruin the good time we were having, Matt looked   
at me with his sweet, simple smile and attentively listened as I recounted   
my memories. Once I had poured my heart out to him, all he said was, "I   
understand how you feel. You're hurting and I'm here for you whenever you   
need me." Then he held me, he just held me - he didn't try anything, he   
didn't ruin the moment with some lame pick-up line.   
  
When we returned to my apartment, Matt walked me to the door. We stood on the   
porch in an awkward silence, the overhead providing a warm glow to surround   
us. "Well, I guess this is goodnight," Matt said softly before taking me in   
his arms. "Thank you so much for tonight," I whispered as we hugged. As we   
slowly released one another fron the embrace I sullenly thought, * I don't   
want this night to end. * Before either of us knew what was happening, our   
lips brushed. Matt pulled me closer to him and I parted my lips anticipating   
the deeply passionate kiss to come. A rush of emotions swept through me   
leaving my whole body with a tingling sensation. He gently pulled away and   
took a step back. I was frozen in place. I couldn't beleive what had just   
happened and how it had made me feel. "Um, I should go?" He questioned. "Yeah."   
Matt turned, went to his car, got in, and drove away, leaving me in a state   
of wistful daydreaming.   
  
When I was finally able to move from the doorway, I headed down the hallway   
towards my bedroom. I noticed the light in the living room was on, walked into   
the room, and found Shayla comfortably sleeping in an arm chair. I left her   
peacefully sleeping, turned off the light, and headed to my room for the best   
night of sleep I've had in a long time.   
  
  
~ I would like to take a moment to apologize for the   
delay in updating this story. Things have been a bit   
hectic these days. I would also like to thank all   
you who have reviewed this story. I appreciated all   
of your comments. I was a bit worried about starting   
this story, but you all have encouraged me to keep up   
with it. Thank you. ~ Sam


	5. The Inquisition

Accidental Love   
Chapter 5: The Inquisition   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am in any way associated with Matt Hardy or any   
other WWf Superstar. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes   
only.   
  
* denotes thought *   
  
  
The next morning, I was awaken by Shayla jumping on my bed. "Girl, how could   
you let me sleep in that chair?" She was yelling in my ear. "Huh? You looked   
comfortable," I groggily answered. "My bad, next time I'll tell you to move."   
"You were supposed to dish all the details of your non-date," she stated with   
a mischievous smile. "Now that you're up you can tell me all about it." "Can   
I at least get some coffee into me before we start the inquisition?" I asked,   
sitting up in my bed. "Alright, alright, but hurry! This waiting is killing   
me." She got off the bed and headed for the door. "I'm just going to call   
Chris and let him know I'm still here." With that she walked out of the room.   
  
I got out of bed, walked into the bathroom, and proceeded to splash cold water   
on my face. Once I dried my face, I went into the kitched and started the   
coffee brewing. I could hear Shayla on the phone in the living room. "No, I   
love you more. I missed you so much last night, snugglebear," she was saying.   
I glanced at the display on my coffeemaker - it read 8:37 AM. * Who in the   
world gets up at 8:37 AM on saturday morning? * Hercules and Xena aren't even   
on t.v. There was enough in the coffee pot for one cup. I took one of the   
mugs out of the cabinet along with the sugar bowl. Shayla entered the kitchen   
as I was pouring the coffee into the mug. She sat at the table. I could feel   
her staring at me all the while. When I finally turned and started for the   
kitchen table, Shayla practically screamed at me, "So? Dish!"   
  
I sat down across from Shayla at the table, took a deep breath, and began to   
tell about my evening. "He was the perfect gentleman - so sweet and kind. He   
has such a big heart," I began. "He looked like a good guy, and my goodness   
isn't he a hottie!" She said. "Well he opened every door and pulled out every   
chair. I don't think any guy has ever done that for me." I began thinking back,   
trying to remember the last time a man had held a door open for me. "What a   
depressing thought," I said, bringing my thoughts back to the conversation.   
"So, where did you go? What did you do?" Shayla asked.   
  
"We went to this cute bed and breakfast. They have a restaurant in the back of   
the house with a few tables in the back yard. It was beautiful - candle light   
and fresh flowers. We went down to the lake where Matt had a candlelit picnic   
all set up. We had an amazing dinner enjoying our surroundings. Aftwerwards, we   
sat admiring the lake and talked." I smiled, remembering the great night I had   
just experienced. "You talked?" Shayla questioned. "He's a wonderful man. And   
get this, he's a professional wrestler in the WWF." I added. "well, that explains   
why he's so built. That man could bench press me." She said. "He has a brother,   
they wrestle together, as a team." I continued. "What else happened?" Shayla   
asked. She couldn't be bother with nice tidbits of information about Matt right   
now, she wanted the juicy gossip. "Then he brought me home. He even walked me to   
the door." I paused for a moment, then began again. "Something happened when we   
were saying goodnight, something I don't think either of us expected." I went   
quiet, thinking back on the kiss. "What? What happened?" Shayla yelled. My silence   
was killing her. Patience was not one of Shayla's virtues when gossip was involved.   
"We kissed." Shayla's jaw dropped, her eyes widened, and suddenly she couldn't   
speak. "And I'm not talking a little peck. I'm talking about a mind-blowing, toe-   
curling, out-of-body experience kind of kiss." I had to elaborate, partly just to   
brag, but mostly to relive the moment.   
  
"Samantha!" Shayla gasped. "I guess you didn't have any problems forgetting about   
Stephen." She added. Now I was begining to feel guilty. "I hardly thought about   
Stephen the entire night." * How could it be so easy to forget about him. I love   
Stephen. We just broke up yesterday. * "Sam, stop it." Shayla knew what I was   
thinking, she always did. "Do not beat yourself up over this. Stephen is a jerk   
and he hasn't treated you well for a while now. Don't begrudge yourself a good   
time with a wonderful man. You deserve it. Shayla continued. "You're right. From   
now on I am going to have fun and forget about Stephen." I added with a smile.   
  
"So, when are you going to see this wonderful man again?" Shayla cautiously asked.   
"I don't know. He just left and all I could do was just stand where I was. I didn't   
even get a chance to get a phone number or an email addy for him." I thought for a   
minute. "Command decision, I'm not going to think about it. If he wants to, he'll   
call. If not, that's fine. I am not going to dwell on this and drive myself crazy."   
I said. The truth is, I was worried already. Here this unbelievably amazing man had   
been thrown into my life just when I needed him and now I might never see him again.


	6. "I owe you an explanation."

Accidental Love   
Chapter 6: "I owe you an explanation."   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am in any way associated with Matt Hardy or any   
other WWf Superstar. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes   
only.   
  
* denotes thought *   
  
  
One month later, I was standing in front of the mirror putting the finishing   
touches on my make-up when the phone rang. "Hello. Cleopatra, queen of the   
nile speaking," I answered. "Hello, ma'am. May I speak with Samantha Hardy?"   
A man with a deep southern accent responded. "Speaking. Sorry about the   
cleopatra thing, I thought you would be someone else. Who is this anyway?"   
I asked. "It's Matt, Matt Hardy. Remember the guy you were in an accident   
with a while back?" He asked. "Oh, Matt! How are you? How are things?" My   
heart was racing with excitement. I was so glad to hear from him. Then   
again, this is the man who gave me one incredible night and then was never   
heard from again. "I'm fine. Things are good."   
  
"Look, I want to tell you how sorry I am for not calling you sooner," Matt   
started. "Please, don't. It's okay. You have nothing to be sorry for," I   
reassured him. Of course we all know I wanted him to be sorry for all the   
nights I sat in my apartment wondering why he hadn't called. I was over   
that now though, I had moved on. Besides, I certainly wasn't going to give   
him the satisfaction of letting him know how much I missed him. "Yes, I do   
Samantha. We had a great night together and I up and disappeared. I owe you   
an explanation at the very least." He truly sounded upset. "Matt, you're   
right. We did have a good time that night. And I did wonder what had   
happened to you," I said. I felt bad for Matt, he seemed to be beating   
himself up over this.   
  
"When I got back to the hotel that night, Jeff and I had to go home to North   
Carolina. Our father had been in an accident. After that, we had to go back   
on the road and I got so caught up in work and appearances. There was never   
more than five minutes. And I didn't want to rush this. I thought about you   
a lot and I promised myself that I would call and try to explain everything   
as soon as I could," Matt explained. "Is your father alright? I hope he   
wasn't hurt badly," I said with concern. "No, he's okay. His arm will be in   
a cast for another two weeks. Other than that, he had a slight contusion.   
Thank you for asking." He replied. "I know that none of this is a good   
excuse, I just wanted to let you know what happened." "I appreciate that,   
Matt. Most guys wouldn't have even bothered," I said.   
  
"Are you busy right now?" He asked. "I would love to see you and catch up."   
"I'm actually on my way over to Shayla's, she's having a Halloween party.   
You're welcome to come with me," I said. "I don't have a costume." He   
replied. "Matt, I'm sorry, I have to head over there. Shayla's going to kill   
me, I'm late already. Are you busy tomorrow? Maybe we could do something,"   
I added. "I have an appearance tomorrow and then we're on the road again."   
Matt said. "I was looking forward to seeing you. Well, give me a call, even   
if you can only talk for a minute, just to check in and say hi," I said.   
"I'd like that." Matt responded. There was a silence between us. "Matt, I'm   
glad you called," I added. "So am I. Have fun tonight. I'll call you later,   
I promise," He said. With that I said goodbye and hung up the phone.


	7. Trick or Treat

Accidental Love   
Chapter 7: Trick or Treat   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am in any way associated with Matt Hardy or any   
other WWf Superstar. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes   
only.   
  
* denotes thought *   
  
  
I took one last look at myself in the mirror, straightened the wig I was   
wearing and did a little touch up on my make-up. I pu on my sandals, grabbed   
my cell phone, and called Shayla as I started down the hallway. "Hello?"   
Shayla answered. "Hey, Shay. Look, I'm really sorry. I'm running late, but   
you will never believe who just called me. Remind me to tell you when I get   
there. I'm walking out the door right now," I hurriedly replied. "Hurry up   
already!" Shayla yelled into the phone. I ended the call and grabbed the cape   
from the sidebar in the front hallway.   
  
When I opened my front door, Matt was standing on the porch. "Trick or Treat."   
"Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked. "If the invitation still stands, I'd   
like to take you to that party," Matt responded as he extended his arm to me.   
"And what are you supposed to be?" I asked. "A WWF Superstar?" He waited for   
my response before continuing. "It was short notice." I leaned in and hugged   
him tightly. "It's the perfect costume," I whispered.


	8. Journal Entry 10/31

Accidental Love   
Chapter 8: Journal Entry 10/31   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am in any way associated with Matt Hardy or any   
other WWf Superstar. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes   
only.   
  
* denotes thought *   
  
  
Tonight was Halloween, and I got a treat myself. First, Matt Hardy called to   
explain why he dropped off the face of the earth. I didn't really want to hear   
his excuses, but I'm glad I listened. It turns out his father was hurt in an   
accident. Thank goodness he's alright, save for a broken arm.   
  
Then, Matt showed up at my door and took me to Shayla's party. Boy, was she   
surprised! Matt and I chaperoned a group of Shayla's younger cousins trick or   
treating. It was so nice - watching the children in their costumes, Matt and   
I walking with our arms around each other or holding hands. It made me think.   
This is what I want every Halloween to be like.   
  
We all met at Shayla's sister's house. The kids were spending the night there,   
while the adults went back to Shayla's house for some fun of our own - plenty   
of music, games, and drinking. We even had a monster movie marathon. It gave   
me the perfect opportunity to snuggle up with Matt. He didn't seem to mind.   
He even let me fall asleep on him.   
  
I am so comfortable with him - I can tell him anything and I don't worry about   
what he'll think of me. It's wonderful, but scary. I could fall for this guy   
in a big way. That's the part that worries me. Matt is a great guy and I know   
he would treat me really well, but he travels all the time. In reality, we   
would hardly get to see one another. I'm not sure I could handle a long distance   
relationship - actually, I'm not sure I could handle it if we ended up together   
and it didn't work out. I feel so attached to him already.   
  
It's 3:23am, far too early to be thinking about these things.   
  
I just checked on Matt. He's sleeping peacefully in the guest room. What an angel.


	9. Lazy Morning

Accidental Love   
Chapter 9: Lazy Morning   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own nor am in any way associated with Matt Hardy or any   
other WWf Superstar. This story is fictional and for entertainment purposes   
only.   
  
* denotes thought *   
  
  
When I opened the door to the guest bedroom, there was no sign that anyone   
had slept there. The bed was made, the curtains pulled open. i made my way   
down the hallway. I found Matt camped out on the couch, watching cartoons.   
"There you are," I said. "Hey there, Sleeping Beauty. I didn't want to wake   
you, you looked so adorable," Matt said. "I'm happy you think so. I need   
coffee, can I get you anything?" I said as I turned and started for the   
kitchen. "I could use some coffee," Matt replied. "Extra milk and two   
sugars?" He asked. "Coming right up," I added, disappearing into the kitchen.   
  
When I returned, I was trying desperately not to spill the coffe in both my   
hands. The heat of the mugs threatened to burn my skin. Matt took the cup I   
offered him and set it on the table beside him, then motioned for me to sit   
next to him. I did so and Matt took my cup and placed it on the table beside   
his cup. He then put his arm around me. I snuggled up to him, resting my   
head on his chest. We stayed like that until the mid morning talk shows came   
on t.v. "I'm still feeling a bit lazy, do you mind?" I asked. "That sounds   
good to me." "Do you want to watch a movie?" "Sure, what did you have in   
mind?" Matt asked. We finally decided on The Matrix. Not even halfway through   
the movie, I fell asleep.   
  
When I awoke, I was laying down on the couch with my head in Matt's lap and   
he was stroking my hair. I glanced up at the clock - 1:04PM. I sat up and   
looked at Matt. "I can't believe I went back to sleep," I said while smoothing   
out my hair for fear of bed head. "You were tired and so cute," Matt added.   
"Tell you what, I'm going to go grab a shower and get dressed. Then, what   
would you say to going out for some lunch?" I asked, standing up to stretch.   
"That's cool with me," Matt said, following me down to the hallway. We stopped   
outside the guest bathroom. "There's towels and washcloths and soap in the   
closet. There's also a robe on the back of the door. If you need anything, just   
knock," I added as I walked towards my room.


	10. Journal Entry - 11/01

Accidental Love  
Chapter 10: Journal Entry - 11/01  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, Lita, or any other superstar nor am I in any way associated with WWFE or Titan Sports Entertainment  
  
* denotes thought  
  
  
I am sitting in my living room, in complete quiet, surrounded only by candlelight. Tears stream down my face and I can taste their salty remains on my lips. Matt left tonight. He had a show to be at. I didn't go to the airport to see him off. I just couldn't make myself go. I knew I would break down in tears and I promised myself I wouldn't cry in front of him ...not yet. I don't know where I stand with him. Are we casual acquaintances, friends, or something more? I could see myself getting majorly hung up on this guy. Until I know what's going on I can't get too attached. It hurts too much already.  
  
Matt is incredible! He's warm and caring, sweet and kind. He doesn't expect anything from me. Most of the time we've spent together, he has catered to my wants and needs. He never asks anything of me. And we have conversations like I've never known before. There aren't any awkward silences, I can talk about anything and trust that he understands. I mean, he helped me through my breakup with Stephen.  
  
What if that's all this is? A rebound relationship doomed from the outset. What if that's why I feel so connected to him? I need to feel loved...special. Matt definitely makes me feel special. Do I really care for him or am I just desperate to be with someone?  
  
All right, already I'm ahead of myself. Matt hasn't made any grand stand professions of love to me. He could think of me as a little sister.  
  
I have to stop this! I am driving myself mad! 


	11. What is going on?

Accidental Love  
Chapter 11: What is going on  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, Lita, or any other superstar nor am I in any way associated with WWFE or Titan Sports Entertainment  
  
* denotes thought  
  
  
My heart jumped out of my chest as the sharp trill of the phone ringing scared me out of my wits. I tried to clam myself a little. Between the tears and the sudden fright, I could barely breath. I picked up the receiver. * Who could possibly be calling? * "Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi there darlin'!" Matt's sweet southern drawl sang.   
  
* Just the sound of his voice makes my heart melt. *  
  
"Matt!" I screamed into the phone. "Where are you? Wait a min, what's wrong?" Now I was worried. Matt was supposed to be on his way to the next event.  
  
"Calm down, nothing is wrong. Well, that's not entirely true. Sam, are you okay? You sound upset. Have you been crying?" Matt sounded concerned.  
  
"I'm fine. Stop changing the subject." * I'm not fine. And I'm the one changing the subject so I won't have to tell him what's really bothering me is that he's not here with me. * "What's up with you? Aren't you supposed to be in the air or something?" I asked, still a bit confused by his call.  
  
"The flight was delayed. They should begin boarding the plane in a few minutes," he explained.  
  
"Oh, okay. Are you going to be late when you finally get there?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I was hoping I'd get a couple hours sleep in a real bed when I got to the hotel, but at least I'll have enough time to shower and change before the first appearance," he explained. "I realized I might not get to talk to you tomorrow...between appearances and photo shoots and all. Plus, I couldn't wait   
that long," he continued.  
  
The blood rushed to my face and I could feel my face becoming redder.  
  
"I miss you already," Matt said softly into the phone.  
  
"Flight 1762 to London now boarding our first class ticket holders, as well as patrons with small children or those requiring assistance at gate D57." I could hear the ticketing agent on the airport P.A. in the background.  
  
My heart was breaking at the thought of having to hang up. "I suppose you have to go, huh?" I asked. Even I could hear the sadness that accompanied the words as they left my mouth.  
  
"We still have another minute." The whole tone of our conversation seemed to change.  
  
"Matt, I have to be totally honest with you. I'm glad you called. I have been thinking about you since you left. In fact, I couldn't think of anything else. I care about you...a lot. I care about you as more than just a friend. I could very easily grow attached to you. Before I go through that, I need to know how you   
feel, before I get completely wrapped up in my feelings for you." The words rushed forth before I could think of what I was saying and what I had said was met only with silence.  
  
"Matt?" * Oh, god. I've scared him away. * "Matt, are you still there?" I timidly asked.  
  
"I'm still here. I just...don't know where to start," he began.  
  
"I've said too much. But I can't put myself in a position to have my heart trampled on. If you don't feel the same, that's okay. I don't expect you to. If you need some time to think, you got it. Whatever you're feeling, I'm okay with..."  
  
"Sam," Matt interrupted me.  
  
"I'm sorry, I'm rambling. I'm nervous," I explained.  
  
"I think I'm falling in love with you," Matt burst out. He waited a moment before starting again, more calmly. "I've been attracted to you since we met in that accident. Despite the tears, you were gorgeous. You still are. And even though you had just broken up with your boyfriend, I had to call and ask you   
out. It didn't matter if we ended up together or not; I had to know you. Sitting with you by the lake on our 'non-date'...talking to you in the moonlight, I felt a connection between us. It just felt right."  
  
"So...now what happens?" I asked, breathing a sigh of relief.  
  
"Well babe, I would love to be with you, but its not that simple," Matt started.  
  
"Oh, I understand," I said. My heart sunk to the bottom of my stomach. * I knew this was all too good. *  
  
"No, Sam...I mean that it's difficult to be a wrestler and have a girlfriend. I'm traveling three hundred plus days a year. When I'm not at a live event, there are appearances, interviews, and shoots. There are screaming women and girls in every city clamoring for my attention. I want to be with you and no one else, but I don't want to hurt you. You really have to consider if you can accept all the bad things about being my girlfriend," Matt said candidly.  
  
"Matt, I appreciate your concern. I want to be with you, but I see your point. I'm glad that you respect me enough to be open with me." * Truth be told, he does have a good point. Can I handle being his girlfriend? Never seeing him, wondering what he's doing. Can we make it work? * "Give me some time to think about it?" I sheepishly asked.  
  
"Of course. Take as much time as you need," Matt said.  
  
* He's always so understanding. *  
  
"I want you to be happy. Hopefully, I can be the one to make you happy. Whatever you decide, promise me we'll always be friends?"  
  
* He is so sweet. * "Baby, I promise we will always be friends, no matter what," I answered.  
  
"I have to go before I miss the flight. I'll call you, okay?" Matt asked.  
  
"Yeah. Stay safe. I'll talk to you later."  
  
"I will. Bye"  
  
"Bye." I waited until I heard Matt hang up before I put the receiver back on the phone's base. 


	12. Phone Call from Lita

Accidental Love  
Chapter 12: Phone Call from Lita  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Matt Hardy, Lita, or any other superstar nor am  
I in any way associated with WWFE or Titan Sports Entertainment  
  
* denotes thought  
  
  
My eyes shot open and I looked at the clock on my bedside table. "7:32 AM."  
The phone rang again and I picked up the receiver as quickly as possible to  
stop the shrill noise. * God! I thought I was dreaming. * "Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hi, is this Sam?" I didn't recognize the voice and there was a lot of noise  
in the background.  
  
"Yeah, this is she," I replied.  
  
"You're probably wondering who this is. I'm Amy...Dumas. You might know me as  
the WWF's Lita."  
  
That was enough to wake me up. I sat up in my bed. "Wow, Lita, I-I mean Amy!  
Hi, how are you?" I stammered.  
  
"I'm good, thanks for asking. I hope I didn't wake you up. Listen, Matt thought  
that maybe we should talk I hear you two are thinking about getting together.  
Just let me say that I didn't call to talk you into anything. Matt thought I  
could tell you what it's like dating when you're in the business. Sam, I think  
it's smart, what you're doing, seriously considering the reality of being  
together.  
  
"So, he talked to you about it?" I asked. * Why would Matt tell her? I wonder  
how much she knows about us exactly. *  
  
"Yes. I hope you're not upset. Matt and I are close. We tell each other almost  
everything," she said, trying to gain my trust.   
  
"That's fine. You guys are friends and I know Matt means really well," I  
reluctantly responded. Truth is the idea that she and Matt had discussed our  
situation distressed me a little. Maybe it was the fact that she was a woman  
and so close to Matt, maybe it was that she wanted to talk to me about my  
relationship with Matt. * Shouldn't this be between Matt and I? * Whatever the  
reason, I realized Matt had good intentions and was concerned for my best  
interest so I put aside my defensiveness.  
  
"Matt is a great guy and I promise you he would never do anything he thought  
might hurt you. You're very special to him, I can tell." Amy paused for a  
moment, then responded to someone in the background. "Sorry about that, we're  
at a photo shoot. Now back to the reason for my call. If you and Matt decide to  
make a go of it, there will be some hard times. I won't lie to you, there'll be  
a lot of hard times. He'll be on the road all the time, you won't see a whole  
lot of him. If you're lucky, you might see him a total of a full two weeks out  
of one year, and that's being really optimistic. Maybe you think you can handle  
that, but add not talking to him and see how you fare. He'll promise to call,  
and he'll bend over backwards to make sure he does. You won't get a lot of  
sleep because the only time he'll be able to call will be late at night or early  
in the morning. And then you'll spend a lot of those calls discussing how badly  
he feels for waking you. After a while, he'll get up in the morning, go to call,  
feel guilty for waking you and tell himself he'll call later in the day, and get  
so wrapped up in what's going on that he'll forget. Do you watch WWF broadcasts?"  
Amy asked, changing the subject...or so I thought.  
  
"That will be the worst part...You'll watch his matches on t.v. and he'll pull  
of some crazy 'extreme' move and you'll be stuck at home worrying about him  
being hurt. Compound that with not seeing or talking to him and you could drive  
yourself crazy with worry." Amy took a moment before begining again. There was  
a difference in her voice, a kind of sadness tempered with concern. "Sam, I'm not  
saying all this to freak you out or discourage you from being with Matt. He is so  
happy. You should see his face when he talks about you. I want that for him,   
really I do, but it wouldn't be fair to either of you if someone didn't explain  
what you'd be in for."  
  
"Amy, I understand that and I appreciate you being so honest with me. I knew being  
with Matt would be difficult, but it's good to hear just how difficult." Honestly,  
I wasn't sure I could handle all this. I already had a lot to consider and what  
Amy was telling me wasn't really helping my decision making process.  
  
"Should I continue?" Amy asked with a bit of caution.  
  
"Yes, I need to hear it even if I don't want to," I replied.  
  
"Okay, well Matt is part of one of the most popular tag teams in the WWF. People  
will always be trying to get his attention, to get close to him. His fans want to  
know every detail of his life. If you decided to be his girlfriend, that means they  
will want to know every detail of your life. You may get calls and letters, some  
from fans that are happy to see the two of you together and want to wish you well,  
some from people that will hate you. You'll need to be prepared for that. As far as  
I know, none of the fans have ever hurt anyone or anything like that, bit it's easy  
to let those things spook you. If someone crosses the line, the WWF will make sure  
it's taken care of, that you're not in any danger, and that it doesn't happen again.  
Mr. MacMahon takes a personal care to make sure nothing happens to any of his  
wrestlers or their family and friends. Well, that's about it...the cons of dating a  
WWF superstar," Amy said with a sigh. "I hope that you won't make your decision  
based solely on what I've said. I hope you remember how much Matt means to you and  
that you can focus on the good parts of your relationship. I would love to see you  
guys together. You seem to be very good for him."  
  
"Thanks. He's been really good for me. I definately have a lot to think about. Thank  
you for being so candid," I said. I wanted to crawl into a hole and die. * Why does  
this have to be so hard? *  
  
  
  
  
Author's Note: Alright, y'all, what do you think? Should Matt and Sam  
try to make it work? Let me know, submit a review!   
  
For all you fans of Amy Dumas, I'm so sorry to make her the bearer of   
bad news in this, but somebody had to do it.   
  
Thank you all for reading this story, I really appreciate all your   
support. If you like this story, remember to support other authors -   
read stories posted by people that have reviewed this one.  
your reviews. 


	13. Phone Call from Matt

Accidental Love  
Chapter 13: Phone call from Matt  
  
* denotes thought  
  
  
Matt called the next day. At first there was an awkwardness between us.  
I don't think either of us knew what to say. Amy's phone call had given  
me a lot to think about. In all honesty, she hadn't given me any pros  
and I was wrestling with the cons.  
  
Matt broke the awkward silence. "Sam . . . I care about you, more than  
I've ever cared for anyone. I promise you that if we decide to make a  
go of it, it will be hard and there will be a time when one or both of  
will wonder if it's all worth it. I can guarantee you that I love you  
and I would never do anything to hurt you." I could hear the sincerity  
in his voice and in my mind I could see the concerned look I was sure  
his face expressed.  
  
I wanted desperately to be able to say 'yes I will be yours' and watch  
the fears fade from his face, but I couldn't. "I need some more time,  
Matt. It's a lot to think about and I'm just not ready to make a  
decision yet," I replied.  
  
"I don't want to pressure you into anything. Take all the time you  
need. If we decide to do this, I want it to be right," he said.  
  
And that was it. We made arrangements for me to meet him, Jeff, and  
Amy at the airport before Matt left for the arena. I have to admit,  
the phone call didn't give me much hope for a future. Actually, I was  
having major doubts now. * It's like everyone expects this relationship  
with Matt will fail no matter what. * 


	14. Logan Airport

Accidental Love  
Chapter 14: Logan Airport  
  
* denotes thought  
  
  
Walking through the automatic doors, I immediately looked up at the  
monitors. I found Matt's flight.   
  
"London, England...FL1739...Baggage Claim C"  
  
I was halfway across the baggage claim area when I saw the group of  
superstars. I spotted Matt in the crowd and began running towards them.  
I called out his name and he turned. Matt began jogging towards me.  
When we met each other, we embraced and Matt picked me up off the  
ground, spinning me around. We nearly fell over from the momentum.  
  
"I've made my decision," I softly whispered in Matt's ear.  
  
We released each other. With his eyes wide, he asked, "Am I going to  
like it?"  
  
I took his hand in mine, brought it to my mouth, and kissed it gently.  
I shot him a teasing smile. "I certainly hope so."  
  
"Hey Matt! Are you ready?" Jeff interrupted as he walked towards us  
with Amy.  
  
"Hey Sam. It's good to see you," Amy said.  
  
"Hey there. It's good to see you too," I replied. I stepped forward and  
hugged her.  
  
"So, how are things?" Amy asked as we separated from the hug.  
  
"Things are good, really good," I said smiling back at her. I focused  
on Jeff. I extended my hand to shake his. "It's nice to finally meet  
you, Jeff. Matt talks a lot about you."  
  
Jeff accepted my hand. He then took a step forward and gave me a great  
big hug. "As much as I've heard about you, I feel like I've known you  
for years," Jeff said with a wide smile.  
  
"You're getting a rental right, Jeff?" Matt interrupted.  
  
"Yeah, we should get going. It's another hour to the hotel," Jeff  
replied.  
  
"Well, why don't you and Amy get the car and head to the hotel. Sam and  
I will meet you there."  
  
Jeff began walking away, snickering, saying "Don't do anything I want  
to do."  
  
"Good luck," Amy said before following after Jeff.  
  
"So..." Matt started, draping his arm around my shoulders. "What do you  
say we go get my bag and we can talk about this decision of yours?"  
  
We walked back to the baggage conveyor belt to find Matt's bag.  
  
"Well... Let's have it," he said, nudging me.  
  
* Can we say impatient. * I didn't look at him. I simply stared  
straight ahead watching suitcases, boxes, and bags go by on the  
conveyor. "I've given this a lot of thought and I really care for you  
... more than I can express. Being with you would probably be one of  
the most difficult things I would do in my life." I glanced at Matt and  
saw the heartbreak in his eyes. I turned to fully face him and ran my  
hand across his cheek. In this moment, I knew I had made the right  
choice. "I can't imagine my life without you." Matt's face didn't  
change, he continued to stare straight ahead and it occurred to me that  
what I had just said didn't register with Matt yet. "Matt..." I pushed  
lightly on his chin, turning his face towards me. "My answer is yes."  
  
"Yes?" Matt repeated.  
  
"Yes," I said, reassuring him. "I would love to be your girlfriend, if  
that's still what you want."  
  
"Yes, you're saying yes," Matt mumbled to himself.  
  
I saw the tears welling up in his eyes and I embraced him, hugging him  
as closely to me as I could. 


	15. Journal Entry

Chapter 15: Journal Entry The next few days were wonderful. It was like any new relationship. There was a lot of PDA. I'm sure we annoyed everyone who saw us. Lord knows we certainly annoyed a lot of the superstars. Everyone was happy for us though. Amy and I had become great friends and Jeff was just like a brother to me. Matt's friends had taken me in. It was one big, happy family. The superstars were great and all their girlfriends/wives are lots of fun to hang out with. They are all very laid back and incredibly sweet.  
  
Now comes the hard stuff. Matt has to go back out on the road. He's traveling for a solid two weeks, then he's headed to North Carolina to visit his father and friends back home. It's part of his job and I need to be able to deal with it. I'm trying to look at it practically. We both knew this day would come and I pride myself on being sensible.  
  
I'm not taking him to the airport. We decided it would be best if Jeff and Amy pick Matt up from my house that morning. They have an early flight and chances are I won't be awake when they leave. I just don't want it to be a heart-wrenching goodbye; that's more dramatic than he or I really want. This way it's more like he's going off to work and he'll be back soon. It will feel more temporary. At least, that's what we're hoping.  
  
. . . Two and a half weeks later . . .  
  
So far, so good. Matt and I have been apart just over two weeks. In the beginning, it was hard. I cried myself to sleep every night for the first week. The morning Matt left I had to leave work early I was such a mess.  
  
Shayla's been over to watch the broadcasts with me. I think she's here more to keep me calm these days. We've always watched wrestling together, but she's gotten good at preventing me from freaking out every time Matt goes for an extreme move. And to think, they're known for the TLC matches. I wouldn't be able to handle that right now. I keep trying to tell myself this is an adjustment period. Matt and I haven't been together that long, and I have never been like this when it comes to a man. I don't know what to make of it. * Have I turned into one of those needy girls who has to cling on to her guy? Is it because of his job? What is wrong with me? *  
  
Matt's father seemed nice. I was a bit embarrassed when I called his house this morning looking for Matt, but he was just as sweet as pie. Apparently, Matt had kept nothing from his father. Mr. Hardy knew exactly who I was as soon as I said my name. It made me a bit nervous, the idea of Matt talking to his father about me. I hoped he liked what Matt had told him. Then again, it is sweet that Matt is so close with his father. And it's nice to know Matt thinks seriously enough about us to tell his father already. 


	16. "You want to make time for this."

Chapter 16: "You want to make time for this." * I love my boyfriend! * Matt had a week of vacation that he was going to spend at home in North Carolina. I had a major case of the blues due to the fact that I hadn't seen Matt. Given his hectic travel schedule, it didn't look as if I would be seeing him anytime in the near future.  
  
Since there was nothing I could do about the physical absence of Matt, I threw myself into my work. The early mornings and late nights at the office afforded me more time to talk to Matt on the phone, but they were beginning to take a toll on me. I wasn't my normal upbeat self. I was exhausted all the time, but had trouble sleeping. Not to mention the mood swings, which were unbearable.  
  
I was focused on completing a report for a meeting later that day when Shayla ran into my office, barely able to control her excitement. "There's something for you at the front desk. She said with a wide grin.  
  
"What is it?" I asked paying little attention to her.  
  
"You have to go see." She shrieked.  
  
"I really don't have time. Couldn't you just ask Mindy to bring it down when she gets a chance?" I responded, trying to concentrate on the report in front of me.  
  
"Sam, trust me. You want to make time for this." Shayla walked around my desk and grabbed my arm, pulling me up from my desk. "Let's go." She said, dragging me to the front lobby.  
  
"Miss Hardy, these just arrived for you." Mindy said, pointing out a dozen perfect peach roses sitting in a crystal vase on her desk.  
  
"What?" I was stunned. I had never received flowers.  
  
"Aren't you going to read the card?" Kayla asked, growing impatient.  
  
I stepped closer to the flowers and removed that card from its place amidst the flowers. I could feel Kayla, Mindy, and everyone else in the front lobby staring at me as I read the card to myself. I suddenly realized tears were building in my eyes. The message was simple Wishing I was there with you. Love Always, Matt. I quickly looked toward the ceiling, hoping to stop the tears before they streaked down my face. After a moment, I looked back at the card and began reading it aloud for Shayla and Mindy.  
  
"Wishing I was there with you." Someone was speaking with me. I turned around to see Matt standing at the other end of the lobby holding a giant teddy bear. "Love Always, Matt." He finished. 


End file.
